Tourments
by CruelleIronie
Summary: Teenlock ! Univers alternatif. Un Sherlock tourmenté et adolescent, voici ce que ça donne de mon point de vue.


Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, que la trame.

**Note de l'auteur ( s'il vous plait, passer par là avant !) :** Alors je vous prévient tout de suite, ce n'est qu'une expérience pou l'instant, c'est vraiment brut de chez brut, il y a des fautes, je le sais, et sûrement un problème ( un gros problème ) de coordination des temps, je vous prierais d'essayer de passer outre, je veux, pour l'instant, juste avoir un avis sur ce que vous pensez du début d'histoire, ça risque d'être sûrement un peu OOC, mais c'est fait exprès, je veux, dans un certain sens, faire devenir Sherlock tel qu'on le connait maintenant. Si ça ne plait vraiment pas, je supprimerais.

* * *

Sherlock avait eu une enfance plutôt inexistante. Des parents pas présents, qui faisaient le nécessaire pour qu'il ne soit pas en bonne santé, mais se fichait de lui, le travaille était et est toujours plus important. Mycroft là pour lui quand il en avait besoin, mais là encore, ses études le tenait éloigné pendant toute la période scolaire. Sherlock avait toujours eu une scolarité difficile.Génie, certes, mais il n'empêche qu'avoir un emploi du temps fixe et rester à faire la même chose pendant les trois quarts du temps ne lui avait pas du tout ré avait décroché à partir du collège, n'y allant que rarement, ne supportant plus de rester à regarder un tableau pendant la moité de la journée et de devoir rester avec d'autres élèves qui étaient vraiment et surtout pour lui, bêtes.

Il avait aussi un comportement réservé, mais quand on lui parlait, il était totalement exécrable et ne s'en cachait pas. Et c'est là que tout a vraiment commencé. De l'ennui et du désespoir de n'être jamais compris et de toujours devoir rester_** invisible**_. Qu'elle plaie que de rester dans l'ombre de tout et de tout le monde. Dans ce monde là, le seul moyen de se faire repérer était de faire comme les autres. C'est pauvres moutons débiles et impersonnels, incapable de montrer leurs vrais personnalités par peur du rejet. Mieux vaut être invisible et sois même que quelqu'un d'autre et inaperçu.

Sherlock se sentait mal. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal à vrai dire et commençait à vraiment se demander où était sa place. Ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé de rester dans l'ombre, jusqu'à maintenant. Il était intelligent, mature. Pourquoi personne ne pouvait le remarquer pour ce qu'il était ?! Il ne savait plus ce qu'il supportait le moins. Le fait d'être invisible même lorsqu'il était là, celui d'être ignoré, celui d'être sous-estimé, _comparé_ à ces bandes d'abrutis à cause de son _âge_ d'un putain de chiffre. Mais il commençait à saturer.

Ce cerveau qui tournait tout le temps, cette transparence permanente, même (surtout) avec ses propres parents, il commençait à se perdre dans sa propre noirceur, dans ses propres pensées commençait lentement à l'étouffer, ôtant lentement chacun de ses souffles. Quand il allait mieux, il sentait son _désespoir _dans le coin de son cerveau l'attendant, le guettant. Et quand il revenait, c'était toujours plus fort pour toujours l'amener encore plus loin, plus profond dans un dépression qui commençait légèrement à faire parti de sa vie, devenant une habitude. Une habitude plaisante.

Cette lassitude de la vie prenait une place importante. Il se demandait comment il avait fait pour vivre sans avant. Commençant à l'apprécier, il finit par_ l'adorer_. Toute sa tristesse de vivre l'occupait, occupait ses pensées, faisait passer le temps, lui faisant oublier le compte des jours qui passent, son ennui était quelques fois oublié au profit de pensées sombres, mais intéressantes, fascinantes.

Il ne s'était jamais vu aucun avenir, et cet état dépressif lui faisait penser à autre chose, oublier son avenir qui ne serait probablement pas glorieux, même s'il était un génie, il ne pourrait jamais supporter une scolarité, cet emploi du temps régulier, banal, normal, _horrible_. Il préférait ne pas penser à cet avenir. En fait à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il ne se voyait pas vivre à plus que vingt ou trente ans. Il s'imaginait tout le temps qu'il se suiciderait avant. Ces parents s'en fichait et Mycroft n'était pas là assez souvent pour s'en rendre compte et s'il le voyait, il ne savait pas à quel point Sherlock était perdu.

Sherlock enviait ses bandes de sardines qui se suivent tous et font enviait leur cerveau normal, il aurait aimé ne pas se rendre compte qu'il était bête ou pas assez intelligent, qu'il n'était pas lui-même, il aurait aimé pouvoir faire comme les autres s'en avoir l'impression de le faire, ne pas se rendre compte.

Car maintenant, même s'il n'avait que quinze ans, dès qu'il faisait quelque chose de bête, dès qu'il faisait une erreur, dès qu'il parlait mal, il s'en rendait compte, il se rendait compte de tout ce qu'il faisait qui était_ gamin_, il ne pouvait pas se mentir, il se rendait compte de tout. Il aurait vraiment aimé ne pas pouvoir s'en rendre compte, pouvoir vivre une vie heureuse même si l'on était banal ou que l'on faisait une erreur. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait essayer mais jamais réussi, il avait fini par abandonner.

Maintenant, il se laisser aller. Totalement. Il mangeait difficilement, et ne le faisait que quand il commençait à avoir des vertiges, ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent, au début, il ne mangeait qu'un fois par semaine. Il dormait le jour, en plus de lui faire une raison de pas aller à "l'école", ça lui permettait de ne pas être déranger par le monde, le soleil, ses parents. Il s'occupait comme il le pouvait, lisait énormément, jouait du violon, regardait la télé, faisait des expériences. La seule lumière qu'il voyait était celle de sa lampe de chevet ou de la lune. Il vivait dans son lit. Quel intérêt de se lever si l'on en à pas l'obligation ?! C'était plus confortable. Quand il ne faisait rien il essayait de dormir le plus possible. Il dormait très mal et se réveillait généralement des dizaines de fois, mais c'était un moyen plutôt efficace de passer le temps.

Mais depuis quelques temps, il y avait des problèmes. Des problèmes qui commençaient à prendre de l'ampleur. Ne pas suivre sa scolarité ne le dérangeait pas, ses parents non plus, il ne le savait pas ! Mais l'établissement lui, commençait à s'impatienter. En fait, il avait déjà envoyé deux lettres de signalisation aux personnes qui s'occupaient de se genre d'affaires. Si bien que les parents de Sherlock avait reçus une lettre. Une lettre qui leurs expliquaient qu'il n'allait plus en classe. Et qui indiquait aussi que ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Soit il allait en cours, sois il recevait des soins. Par soins, ils entendait des soins _psychologiques_. Avec la lettre était fourni des numéros de psychiatres, psychologues, assistant sociaux et établissements spécialisés.


End file.
